My Gift For You
by Angel of True Hope
Summary: Early Valentine's Day fiction. Two stories in this oneshot. Naruto and Sasuke exchanging gifts in a fun way. Sasuke and Naruto sharing chocolate through kisses. SasuNaru, yaoi, one smut, one fluff and a hint of mpreg. Enjoy reading. Happy Valentine's Day!


**A/N: **Meow, I've had a few bad reviews for my first smut, 'Uke's Dominance' "fake crying" Yeah I was a bit upset, but if they think that I would stop writing because of that? Nah ah, hell no. I will keep on going doing this because if I don't, I will never improve, beside, I love writing anyway. Hehe. Anyway, please enjoy these two short stories in once. One is smut and one is fluff. Oh, and I know it is a bit too early for Valentine's Day, I just want to get it over with, so enjoy this early work of mine.

**Warning: **SasuNaru yaoi with lemon, a hint of mpreg, and fluffy fluff fluff. I love fluff. Do not read this if you are underage...If you are underage, read this but don't get caught. Muwahhaah, good God, I'm a terrible person, I'm going to Hell.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Masashi's Naruto, nor do I get any profit out of this.

* * *

It was almost midnight, the dark sky and the bright stars was a cloak of darkness that had many encrusted precious gem into it, spreading widely across the horizon. Down below, the village Konoha was in a deep, peaceful slumber. There was only a few dimly lit streetlights, but was just perfect enough for a lurking shadow to dash through the village without being detected. The small silhouette of a teenager stopped at a dark corner, glanced back and forth for a sign of Konoha's night watcher. Nothing. The figure ran fast along the path that led to the Uchiha's mansion as he clutched tightly onto his coat. 

"Damn it, this has to be the most risky thing I've ever done." Naruto muttered a breath of curse. "That bastard better appreciate this."

He put more speed in his walking pace and prayed that no one will notice him. Naruto finally reached the mansion, however, he hesitated to walk any further. He stood there and stared at the grand mansion. To Naruto, the house was more dramatic a night and the darkness added an air of mystery yet stoic. He wasn't fond with this house much, too many sadness and loneliness, he knew that the owner of the estate felt the same way, but he couldn't leave because something was missing, he needed to feel completed before he could move on.

Naruto took a deep breath then exhaled. A sweet scent of jasmine from the garden nearby was intoxicating his head. Inside the house, the light was shining brightly.

'_Mmm, Sasuke still awake. Good, I would hate myself more if I wake him up.' _Naruto thought, fidgeting around a bit. He took a deep breath then exhaled.

"Well, here we go." Naruto murmured and knocking gently on the wooden door. If he got tossed out on his pretty little butt, he would blame the perverted voice inside his head. No answer.

'_He could be sleeping already and forgot to turn out the light. Ugh, maybe I should just forget about this stupid idea.' _Naruto was about to retreat from the mansion, but he heard the creaking sound of an open door behind, he quickly turned around. Sasuke stood at the door with a scowlful expression , staring at the blonde with a questioning look.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke growled with irritation but there was a tone of caring. "What are you doing here so late?"

Naruto tried to reply but his brain was focusing his attention some where else. Stood before him was Sasuke, his boyfriend, half naked wearing a tight blue briefs ( Yes! I'm a briefs person ). Subconsciously, he bit his lower lip, his eyes scanned Sasuke's body from head to heels. The dark hair was disordered but in a sexy way that made Naruto wanted to grab a handful of those silky locks. Sasuke's moonlit skin seemed to glow in the night, it contrasted nicely with the lean and toned body of his. The blond teenager stared at the sculpted chest for a bit then lower his glance to the nicely formed abs. When his gaze got down to the groin area, he couldn't help but gulped and licked his upper lip with lust. The briefs was tight enough that Naruto could see the outline of the well endowed shaft and the mushroom head. The teen before him oozed with sex appeal, Naruto secretly thanking to himself that he got some self-restraint and dignity to prevent him from pouncing the other boy right there.

"Like what you see, Naru-chan?" Sasuke smirked at the blond who couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

Snapping back to reality, Naruto's gaze met Sasuke's dark eyes, he grinned a foxy grin and scratched his head with a finger nervously. "Uh hey Sasuke."

"Hey to you too. Mind answering me what are you doing here so late?"

"Umm…umm" Naruto trying to remember why had he come here for, the little voice inside his head reminded him with a snicker. "It's Valentine's Day. I-want-to-give-you-your-early-present!" Staring at the ground, he tried to conceal his blushed cheeks away from Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto…couldn't this wait to…" Sasuke quickly got cut off when Naruto's finger pressed gently against his lips, blues eyes locked into dark one in an intense gaze.

"Shh, don't ruin it, at least see what it is first…" Naruto slowly opened his thin, dark blue coat, revealing to Sasuke an almost naked tan body with red ribbon string zigzagged from the chest down to the hips area where it stopped at a sheer, heart-shaped, crimson ribbon. The ribbon was not large enough to let Sasuke saw that the blond was wearing a mesh string bikini, the color matched with the ribbon. The taller teen couldn't say anything but gaped. Naruto knew his plan had succeeded , he leaned in and took Sasuke's hand and place it on his chest. He moved the thumb in a circular motion around his pink nipple and whispering in a seductive tone, low enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Don't you wanna…open me now…Sasuke?"

Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke jerked the blond boy closer to his body, slamming the door close and locked it in a blink. He pressed his mouth against Naruto's, his tongue demanding for entrance which granted with no hesitation. Both of them moaning lowly, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and entwined his tongue with the other. The dark hair teen pushed Naruto to the wall, and started to grind himself against the thin fabric of Naruto's naughty undie, the blond rocked his hips in response to the grinding. Sasuke stopped abruptly causing a small mewling sound from a flushed Naruto.

"Just to let you know," Sasuke said huskily as he sank to his knees, looking at Naruto's beautiful and lustful aqua eyes. "I'm starting to like this gift very much."

Naruto was about to respond, he felt Sasuke's hot mouth against the sheer fabric that covered his hardness. Sasuke looked up to Naruto's eyes one more time, he enjoying this, the heart, the anticipation between them. He pulled the blond's undie aside and taking in the hard and wet throbbing shaft inside his mouth. Sasuke groaned as he sucking and licking on Naruto's stiff member.

"Ahh…Sa…suke…ahh" Naruto whimpering, his hands grabbed on Sasuke's hair and shoulder. The Uchiha teen reached behind Naruto's knee to lift one leg and drape it over his shoulders. The silken tongue and the fiery hot mouth attacked the blond's sensitive, dripping wet with pre-come hardness. Sasuke gave a final lick from the sac up to the head, causing Naruto buckled with pleasure.

"I'm..coming…Sasuke!!!" Naruto screamed, the sensation in his body building up to the point where waves of orgasm hit him. White hot liquid was quickly dispensed into the dark hair teen's mouth who eagerly lapped up every single drop. Naruto's body went limp, he leaned onto Sasuke as the post orgasm still running its course inside.

"Mmm, I like your sweet filling, Naru-chan." Sasuke said teasingly, making Naruto to blushed furiously. The blond got lifted up into those strong arms and carried into the bedroom.

"The fun isn't over yet." Sasuke said, he bending his head down and kissed the soft plump lips.

* * *

In the bedroom, Sasuke lay Naruto down on the soft, large mattress, then lifted the boy's legs over his shoulders. He coated his fingers with a small amount of clear thick liquid, then leaning down and kissed his lover passionately. Naruto's limped member springing back to its hard state under the burning heat of two tangled bodies. Sasuke carefully pressed his finger pass Naruto's entrance, he deepened his kiss to ensure the blond that everything will be alright. Soon, the teen had two fingers inside the moaning boy, constantly rubbing the spot that caused Naruto to whimpering and pushing against the digits for more. 

"Ready?" Sasuke asked, gazing deep into the blue eyes , sweat trickling down the flushed cheeks. Naruto nodded, pulling Sasuke down for a kiss, while his other hand and feet freed the boy's stiffed member from its prison. The blond glanced pass his boyfriend's tool, it was hard, throbbing and twitching for attention. His eyes met Sasuke now, they both wanting and needing each other, they sealed it with a kiss as Sasuke positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance. The dark hair teen rubbed the head up, down, and around it, teasing the blond.

Naruto got impatient, he rolled Sasuke onto his back and straddled the boy's hips, allowing him to sit on top in an upright position. He took the hard meat and slowly pushing himself down on it. Sasuke had to licked his lips, restraining from ramming deep inside and hurt Naruto, the heat and the tightness around his sensitive member was almost too unbearable.

"Naruto…" Sasuke gasped as the boy lifted himself up, then took him back in one fast, deep stroke. Then Naruto started to move again and again, bouncing on Sasuke harder and faster, his hands gripped Sasuke's shoulders for support while the dark hair teen stroked Naruto's member in rhythm.

The blissful sensation, the pleasure burned through Naruto's body as Sasuke arched into the blond's teasing strokes. With a lustful, savage growl, Sasuke pounced Naruto down under him. He thrust in and out of Naruto, moaning and groaning as jolt after jolt of pleasure raced down his spine until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sasuke…I'm gonna…come again…" Naruto said in a breathy voice. Sasuke leaning down and kissed Naruto, then broke the kiss and stared deep into the lustful, needing eyes.

"Come for me…Naru-chan." Sasuke moaned but pumping harder this time to get both of them to climax at the same time. The blond grabbed onto Sasuke's hair as the climax hit him once more time, but more powerful than before.

"Sasuke!!!" He sobbed out his lover's name as he came, the sticky substance shot all over his chest and stomach. Sasuke let go of himself too as he erupted inside Naruto. His body trembled but he lowered himself next to the blond, hugging him tight and let out a shaking sigh.

"Like your present?" Naruto asked and chuckling at the question.

"Quiet dobe, you'll ruin it." Sasuke whispered and kissing the blond's nape.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he realized that he isn't at home. An arm wrapped around his stomach, pulling him close to the warm body. Without looking back to see who it is, Naruto giggled and grabbing the strong hand near his lips and kissed it. 

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Naruto greeted the boy behind him.

"Hn, good morning to you too." Sasuke kissed the tan neck, caressing the blond's lips with his thumb.

"Oh Sasuke, I forgot to give you another gift."

Sasuke's eyes brightened, he was about to turn Naruto over. But the blond slowly pushed the blanket down, revealing a beautiful word written in cursive form, 'Sasuke', near the left lower bum. The dark hair boy's jaw dropped, he tracing his finger along the word, caused Naruto to shudder at the sensation. He leaned down and kissed softly on the tattoo, then looking into Naruto's eyes.

"I've got a few thing for you also." Sasuke said.

"Yay!! Present!! What is it?" The blond exclaimed.

"Look at your hand." The Uchiha smirked. Naruto gasped loudly when he saw what is on his left hand. A beautiful platinum band with sapphire and dark onyx stones encrusted around the band, he saw that Sasuke had on the same thing. Before he could speak, Sasuke wrapped strong arms around the boy's waist and whispered. "Marry me?"

"Sasuke…"

"Just say yes."

"Yes…yes!! Yes!! Of course I'll marry you.!!" Naruto let a small tear of join fell down his cheek, he hugged Sasuke tight then pressed his lips against him.

"Look at the words inside." Sasuke suggested, the blond taking off his ring with little effort, then he saw what was engraved inside. _'Forever yours, Sasuke.' _The dark hair boy also took off his ring to let Naruto see the words. _'My soul belongs to you, Naruto.' _Naruto had to wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"I was thinking up a romantic way to propose to you, but you just had to interrupt me with your gift last night, usuratonkachi." Sasuke explained.

"Aww, but at least you liked the gift, didn't you?" Naruto grinned his famous foxy grin.

"Yeah, whatever." The dark hair boy kissed the blond, then pulled out a small envelop. "Here, I also got another gift for you." He handed the envelop to Naruto, who quickly opened it. Inside was a picture of a beautiful house. It wasn't large or small, it just seemed to be the right size, and next to it was a magnificent garden. The information started to registered inside Naruto's mind, but Sasuke helped speed the process up.

"Since we're going to get married soon, I figure we should live together. I know that we both don't like this house much, so I want to start a new live, with you Naruto." Sasuke rubbed Naruto's lips, waiting for a reply, but the boy just held him in a tight embrace, suddenly, Sasuke understood the answer.

* * *

**1 year later.**

* * *

Sasuke used to hate this date. In fact, he loathed it, however, this year he was extremely graceful for it. His fangirls had always gave him a bunch of chocolate along with other gifts on Valentine's Day. Don't they understand that he couldn't stand sweet stuffs? Let alone the super sweet chocolate. This year was different, he'd saved a bunch of money from buying them to his chocolate-addicted lover, Naruto. Bringing the free chocolate home, he saw Naruto taking a nap under the tree outside of their house. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to wake up the sleeping boy, instead he gently kissed the lips that he addicted to. Naruto's eyes fluttering then opened wide and saw Sasuke kissing him, he surprised the dark hair boy by pushing his tongue inside. 

"Mmm, you're awake. Naru-chan."

"He he, do you have them?" Naruto asked with great interest.

"Yep, here you go, dobe." Sasuke handed the bags to Naruto, smirking at the blond's bright eyes when he saw the chocolate.

"Mmm, yumm, this is good, mmm." Naruto indulged himself with the sweet candies, then he looked at his boyfriend who watching him amusingly. "Want some?"

"No, I'm good, you know I don't like sweet."

"Hmm, Sasuke, I can't eat all of these. Come on, I'll show you how to enjoy sweet stuffs." Naruto popped a piece of chocolate inside his mouth. Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto leaned in and pushing the chocolate to his mouth. Soon they both were moaning, the dark candies stained their mouths and chins. The coupled broke the kiss then looking at each other, Naruto let out a hearty laugh, he licked the chocolate residue off Sasuke's chin, but a sharp pain from his lower stomach shot up his spine.

"Aghh…" He inhaled sharply at the sudden pain, "the babies just kicked me again."

"Really?" Sasuke's eyes perked up, he lifted Naruto's shirt, revealing a tan and bloated stomach. He pressed his ear against the soft skin, whispering to the babies inside Naruto's stomach. The blond boy chuckled then went back to his chocolate and stroking Sasuke's hair, thinking that soon they will be a big family. A family with a lot of happiness and joy. No matters what the obstacles will be in the road, Naruto knows that Sasuke will be there for him, always.

Happy Valentine's Day. For those who had found happiness, please flourish it with love, do not let it escape your hands. And for those who hadn't found happiness, do not give up, we all deserve happiness.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay I've done it!! A combo of smut, fluff, two stories in one shot. Wheeee. LOL. Okay I am going off the sugar now. Anyway, thank you to everyone for reading this. Happy Valentine's Day! Ciao. Muahz! 


End file.
